


In the Stacks

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gabriel are college students, and Gabriel's been spending too much time in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html). As per usual for such things, written at speed and unbeta'd.

  
"Peter, quit it," Gabriel hissed. He took a quick look around the nearly-deserted library. No one was complaining about the noise…yet.

  
From across the solid oak table, Peter smirked. He kept sliding his foot up and down Gabriel's leg, and he was getting bolder, too. Now his foot was pressing at the inside of Gabriel's thigh. "It is eleven o'clock on a Friday, night," Peter said in exasperation. "You should let me take you out somewhere." He slid the toe of his shoe up the inseam of Gabriel's pants. "We could go back to my room. My brother left a bottle of vodka the last time he was here."

  
"I, uh," Gabriel stammered. He wanted to go out with Peter. In fact, he wanted to go back to Peter's room and get naked and do all those sure-to-be wonderful things he could only imagine, but that he suspected Peter would be able to demonstrate. Unfortunately, every time it came to taking a step toward that goal, Gabriel floundered. His fear got the best of him, and he pushed Peter away to avoid embarrassing himself. "I've uh… Got to study," Gabriel said. "Big paper." He dove back into his book.

  
"You know…" Peter leaned back in his chair, but his foot stayed where it was. "A guy might start to think that you're just not that into him."

  
"No!" Gabriel looked up quickly and blinked behind his glasses. "I mean…"

  
"So _I_ thought," Peter continued. "That I'd come and find out." He stood up and came around the table. "Because if Mohammad won't come to the mountain…" He held out his hand. "Then mountain must come to Mohammad."

  
Gabriel slipped his hand into Peter's.  
\--

  
Gabriel leaned back against a shelf of medieval art books and tried not to make any noise. It was difficult to keep quiet when the full length of Peter's body was pressed to his, and Peter was whispering things like, "God you're gorgeous" against the side of his neck, and Peter's hand was rubbing the front of Gabriel's pants.

  
Gabriel wasn't sure it was possible to feel any better than he did right now. That is, aside from the fluttering remains of anxiety that someone would walk by and see this.

  
"Relax, Gabriel," Peter whispered. "No one is going to catch us." His hands slid up to press against the button of Gabriel's pants. "Is it okay if I…?"

  
"Yeah." Gabriel swallowed the dryness out of his mouth. He wasn't sure exactly what he was agreeing to, but at this point _more_ of anything sounded good.

  
Peter popped the button and pulled down the zipper on Gabriel's pants. His hand slipped inside his boxers and then—oh God—Peter Petrelli's hand was wrapped around his dick.

  
"This okay?" Peter whispered.

  
Gabriel couldn't form words, exactly, but he managed to nod his head vigorously. He was rewarded when Peter's hands began to move. Gabriel thought he might never have felt anything so unbearably perfect. "Peter…Hell…" he gasped.

  
Peter chuckled against his shoulder. "Watch your language, young man," he teased. Then Peter tipped his face up to Gabriel and kissed him.

  
And yeah, they had kissed before—four times, not that Gabriel was counting—but this was more. Peter thrust his tongue between Gabriel's lips and licked frantically as if he was starving and Gabriel was made of chocolate.

  
Peter tried to go up on his tiptoes, and stumbled forward. His hands knocked over books behind Gabriel, but neither of them stopped. Peter's clothed erection ground against Gabriel's hip, and he huffed out a startled breath against Gabriel's mouth.

  
"Peter, I can't—," Gabriel warned.

  
"I've got you." Peter worked his hand faster up and down Gabriel's cock. "Do it."

  
Gabriel desperately gripped the shelves behind him as he felt the low-down kick in his belly that signaled his loss of control. He bit his lip hard when he came. Peter pressed kiss after kiss to Gabriel's lips, his chin, his neck as he milked him through the orgasm.

  
Gabriel slumped back against the stacks, and Peter went with him. When Gabriel took a step to steady them, he slipped on one of the books Peter had knocked over. He went down on his back, and Peter tumbled down on top of him.

  
"You okay?" Peter asked.

  
"Peter," was the only word Gabriel could form.

  
From the end of the row came a pointed cough. Gabriel blushed to see the pretty blonde reference librarian glaring at them. Peter jumped up and grabbed Gabriel's hand. Laughing, he pulled Gabriel away, down the row and across as many aisles as they could go. They ended up hiding in the post-colonial literature section while Gabriel did up his pants.

  
"That was great," Peter said. He straightened Gabriel's glasses. "I guess the library isn't so boring after all."

  
"Yeah," Gabriel said shyly. "Hey… Do you think we could go have some of that vodka now?"

  
"You sure you're done studying?" Peter asked with a twinkle in his eye.

  
"Absolutely."


End file.
